


The Stuff Of Myths

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Dragons, Dragon aliens?, Dragons, Gen, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: Another planet. Another alliance. The same old routine.... Or so the Paladins of Voltron thought before they laid eyes on their newest hosts.





	

"Are we dreaming? I think we are dreaming. Quick. Someone pinch me." Lance says softly, mouth open in awe.

A request Pidge was happy to oblige; eyes wide as her hand darts out to pinch his arm.

"Ow!" Lance yelps and jerks away from the smaller pilot, glaring at her as he rubs the spot.

"Looks like we aren't dreaming." She confirms.

"This is...." Hunk starts but trails off as one of the creatures rolls their shoulders, wings spreading slightly at the movement.

"Unbelievable." Keith finished.

Even Shiro was having a difficult time looking away from the majestic beings before them. They were large creatures, several meters both in height and length, and looked like giant reptiles. Large wings folded neatly down their backs similar to a birds. They seemed to come in several different colors: blue, green and gold being just a few. The one standing before them was a rich blue, almost bordering on purple, with large green eyes.

Allura and Coran didn't seem to understand their fascination with the appearance of the new alien race that inhabited the planet they were attending. Something he'd have to explain later if Allura's reproving, albeit confused, expression was any indication. Shiro flinched inwardly. He had to admit that his, and his team's, reactions were far from expected for the Paladins of Voltron. 

Shiro cleared his throat and swept himself into a polite bow before the winged creature in an attempt to fix his remiss of manners.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us." He said with a smile as he straightened his stance. " I apologise for our rudeness. Your appearance.... Has surprised more than we expected."

The alien didn't so much as smile but their eyes danced merrily, clearly amused by their reactions. The large head then dipped low, a mock version of Shiro's earlier bow, before moving closer so it was level with Shiro's own.

"No apology needed, Paladin."  The voice had a deep, rumbling quality to it that would have likely vibrated the air around them--if it had been spoken out loud. As it were the voice instead rang clearly, if a bit loud, in Shiro's head; as well as everyone else according to Hunk's sudden squeak.

Shiro swore he heard Pidge mutter something like "telepathy!" before the creature spoke again, drawing his focus back to them.

"Our appearance tends to have that kind of impact on those we meet," they continued and green eyes shift from Shiro to the rest of the Paladins; all of whom were still staring. "Though never to this degree...."

Shiro detected the confusion that under-lied the amusement and shuffled his feet. The creature didn't seem to mind as it tossed its head regally and raised it again so it towered over the small band of space heroes once more.

"We welcome you, Paladins of Voltron, to our home."

"We thank you for your hospitality." Allura replied as she stepped forward, white hair sweeping out behind her. "It is very much appreciated."

The alien closed its eyes in response, heading dipping slightly once more. "If you follow me I shall show you to your accommodations. Fortunately we are used to visits from small ones such as yourselves so the lodgings should be adequate." They had turned while speaking, their long tail brushing the ground behind them.

Allura was quick to follow, her long strides bringing her level with the alien's shoulder; a gesture Shiro immediately followed as he fell in a step on Allura's opposite side. "I am sure they will be more than adequate." She said with a faint smile as they started walking.

Coran was the next to follow, only a few steps behind the pair. The rest of the paladins followed more sedately: Keith was next--the first to shake off his stupor after Shiro--and was tailed by Pidge. Hunk fell a few steps behind them.

Lance brought up the rear, a wide grin on his face; reminiscent of a child whose wildest dreams had just come true before their very eyes.

"Dragons!" he spoke, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. "Actual _dragons!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all (secretly) know there is the possibility that one of the alien races the team meets could be dragons!
> 
>  
> 
> As for my other fics: I have not given up on them. I have been without internet since the end of July. This was a short enough idea that I decided to write it up on my phone and post it. A way to show I am still alive and writing.  
> That being said, I am sorry if the formatting is in any way off.


End file.
